L'amour Qui Tue
by MissMonteith78
Summary: Finn un jeune lycéen qui vit avec sa mére Carole un peu malade qui lui interdit de sortir avec les filles ,ce qu'il respecteras jusqu'au jour ou il rencontre Rachel et la leur vit change a tout les deux . (mal résumé mais lisait la elle est originale )


**Hors série n 1 : L 'amour qui tue :**

**l'histoire se passe au début du 19 éme siècle au USA , a New York :**

**Point de vue externe :**

Carole Hummel était une femme assez âgé qui avait un fils , Finn qui avait 18 ans et qui était en terminale .Elle était la femme de Burt Hummel un homme d'affaire qui avait des entreprises de mécanique un peu partout dans le pays .Tout les trois vivaient dans le quartier le plus riche de Manhattan l'Upper East Side , dans une une villa .En effet Burt était son deuxième mari et le beaux-père de Finn car le père de Finn Christophe Hudson les avaient abandonné quand ce dernier avait 5 ans.

Ce matin la Carole ,après avoir était chez l'esthéticienne , elle rentra chez elle tranquillement avec sa belle voiture en arrivant a un feu rouge tout en attendant que le feu passa au vert , elle se mit a regarder au alentour quand soudain elle vit Finn et une blonde en train de rigoler et de parler .Et la elle se mit en colère , mais elle ne signala pas sa présence a son fils , quand le feu passa au vert elle continua son chemin et rentra chez elle .

Arrivé chez elle , elle se plaça devant l'entrée et se mit a guetter l'arriver de son fils avec impatience et la elle se remit a penser a 13 ans auparavant quand son premier mari l'a quitté .

Flashback :

Carole avait invité sa meilleur amie Schelby a la maison pour prendre le thé elle était en train de discuter et de rigoler comme d habitude quand soudain son mari entra et Carole toute contente alla dit bonjour a son mari chéri qui rentrait du travaille :

Carole : coucou mon chérie , tu as passé une bonne journée lui dit elle en l'embrassant

Christophe : oui et toi mon amour , comment va Finn , ?

Carole : il va très bien il n'arrête pas de demander après toi comme d'habitude , allez viens lui dit elle en l'entraînant vers le salon ou était assise Schelby , il faut que je te présente ma meilleur amie elle revenue de sa tournée insista t elle auprès de son mari

Christophe :d accord lui dit il

Toute contente Carole fit les présentation mais se qu'elle ne remarqua c'est que sa meilleur amie et son mari eurent le coup de foudre , un moment elle partit dans la chambre de son fils pour le ramener a son mari et Schelby et Christophe n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder avec les yeux doux .

En effet ils étaient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils commencèrent même a se voir en douce derrière le dos de Carole car une semaine plus tard la police annonça a Carole que son mari était mort dans un accident de voiture et qu'il était en compagnie d'une femme une certaine Schelby corcaran la cause de l'accident c'était conduite sous l'effet de l'alcool

Fin du Flashbash

Carole se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier , depuis elle avait tout fait pour que son fils Finn ne fréquente pas de femme et dés qu'elle le voyait parler ou être en contacte d'une femme elle s'énervait et faisait des crises de nerfs car depuis ce jour elle était malade psychologiquement .

Donc elle était assise devant la porte ,les larmes aux yeux quand soudain elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur devant la porte , elle sécha ces larmes et s'assit sur le divan.

Point de vue de Finn :

Finn est un adolescent comme les autres , il est en terminale dans une école privé Saint Jude et il aimerait bien aller étudier en Europe pour poursuivre ces études mais sa mère qui était très protectrice ne voulait pas qu'il aille car elle voulait pas qu'il se sépare d'elle .En effet sa a toujours était elle et lui jusqu'à l'age de 17 ans quand sa mère a épousé Burt Hummel depuis ils ont aménagés a New York car avant il habitait dans une petite ville dans l'Ohio , Lima .

Il aimait bien sa mère c'est juste que dés fois elle s'énerver pour rien et péter des crises pour rien a cause de sa chose qu'il a toujours appris de sa mère depuis qu'il était tout petit c'est qu'il devait pas s'approcher des femmes ni devenir leur amis ,(c'est pour sa qu'il était dans un lycée pour garçons), et il avait toujours suivit sa mère et n' avait jamais eu de copine ou devenue intime avec elles jusqu'à l'age de la puberté quand

ses hormones ont commencé a se développer et que ses amis lui en parlaient au lycée.

Depuis , il a commencé a fréquenter certaines filles de constance (école privé des filles ) mais il n en a jamais ramené a la maison ni présenter a sa mère qui aurait eu une attaque si elle était au courant et dans la rue il a toujours fait attention que sa mère ne le voit pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui' il sortie des cours et se dirigea vers sa voiture et en même temps une blonde l'appela

**BLONDE :** Finn , attend moi **dit elle **

Il se retourna et vit Quinn Fabray la fille la plus populaire de New York et de Constance qui l'appela

Finn : salut Quinn , ça va?qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Quinn : Est ce que tu peux me déposer , ma voiture est en panne

Finn hésita deux secondes car sa mère le surveillait tellement qu'il devait rentrer a la maison a une heure précise et elle ne tolérait pas qu'il aille boire un verre avec ses amis ou qu'il traîne trop longtemps après les cours et comme elle habitait dans l autre cote de Manhattan cela allait le mettre puis il se souvient que sa mère avait un rendez vous dans un salon de beauté ou quelque chose comme sa donc elle sera en retard et si je rentre en retard elle ne le remarquerai pas se dit puis se retourna vers la jeune fille, lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit

Finn : avec plaisir , viens lui dit il en lui ouvrant la porte de sa voiture

Quinn : Merci beaucoup , tu me sauve la vie , je m'imaginais rentrer en bus ou en taxi la galère absolut lui dit elle en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue

Le trajet fut agréable ils parlèrent et rigolèrent bien , puis il la déposa et fit demi-tour chez lui et la en arrivant dans leur parking il vit la voiture de sa mère bien garé et commença a paniquer « Mince » se dit il .

En effet il savait qu 'il devait affronter la colère de sa mère , il inspira un coup puis il ouvrit la porte principale et la il vit sa mère assise sur le divan en train de faire semblant de lire un magazine , lui sentant bien que sa ma allait l'engueuler pour son retard .

Bref il poussa , la porte et il vit sa mère , voulant se la jouer cool il avança vers sa mère pour la saluer

Finn : bonjour Maman ! dit il avec un grand sourire en l'approchant pour l'embrasser

mais celle ci lui dit d'un ton ferme en le repoussant

Carole : t'étais ou ?

Finn : euh...bah en cour le prof nous as retenu après les cours il nous as lâché en retard mentais il

Sa mère savait qu'il était en train de mentir et la elle lui donna une grosse claque

SLLLAPP

Finn : Aiiiie , mais …...dit il en regardant sa

Carole : Tu ose me mentir en plus lui ,lui dit elle ,je t'est vu avec cette blondasse dans ta voiture qu ' est ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet des filles tu n as pas le droit de les approcher ni de leur parler

Finn regardait sa mère droit dans les yeux et lui cria dessus tellement il en avais du comportement de sa mère

Finn : Je suis un adulte maintenant je fait ce que je veux je m en fout de toi , tu vas pas me garder toute ta vie a cote de toi , j'ai 18 ans maman , je n ai plus un gamin .Tu m oppresse dans ta folie , et si tu veux pas que je parle aux filles et bah je fait le faire que tu le veuille ou non je vais pas de te demander la permission en plus J'EN AI MARRE TU POURRAI ME COMPRENDRE UN PEU JE VEUX VIVRE MA VIE lui cria t elle avant de la laisser toute seule et de monter les escaliers en directions de sa chambre .

Mais avant qu'il atteignent sa chambre il attendit sa mère crier son prénom , « FINNNNNNNNNNNN » et s'évanouir , horrifié il courut prendre son médicament dans la boite a pharmacie et de l'eau et courut au chevet de sa mère et tout en lui donnant son médicament il murmura :

Finn : je suis désolé , maman je suis désolé je te promets je ne parlerai ni n'approcherai aucune fille je te le promets maman , je veut juste que tu aille mieux lui dit il les larmes aux yeux

Carole en se réveillant au son de son fils les larmes au yeux

Carole : Promets le moi ,mon bébé je ne veux aucune fille entre toi et moi jamais de la vie , tu restera toujours avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas

Finn acquisa , malgré lui pour rassurer sa mère qui lui donna un faible sourire en retour puis l'emmena dans sa chambre .

Après s'être rassuré que sa mère avait retrouvé ses esprits et qu'elle dormait dans sa chambre , il se dirigea vers la sienne et se laissa tomber sur son lit pour se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre .Il devra laisser tomber les filles pour sa mère jusqu'à la fin de sa vie , si sa mère n'était pas sérieusement malade il n'aura jamais accepter cette situation et heureusement que maintenant il y avait Burt pour l'aider a s'occuper d'elle car tout seul il n'aurait pas put , même si Burt voyageait beaucoup à cause de son travaille et qu' en ce moment il était en voyage d'affaire , il arrivait plus au moins a le remplacer .

**Une semaine plus tard :**

Point de vue externe :

une semaine après l'accident , Carole avait repris le cour de sa vie entre les cours de gym , les rendez vous chez esthéticienne et la salle de sport (ECT...) ,et comme elle était une femme très prise ,et occupait et en plus la femme d'un homme important elle se devait d'avoir une servante ou plusieurs mais elles devaient être pas trop jolie (car elle avait peur que son mari ou son fils soit tentés ) , issue d'une famille la plus pauvre qu'il soit (car selon elle , les plus pauvres ne voulaient que se concentrer sur leur travaille pour pouvoir avoir de l'argent et en plus elle s'en fichait qu'elle les sous payent ou pas ) mais en plus elles devaient n'avoir aucun diplôme et surtout elles devaient surtout pas avoir était plus loin que la 3 éme (comme sa elle était sur qu'elle savait cuisiner , faire le ménage et tout et en plus elle ne voulait pas de quelqu'un trop intelligent ).

Et pour se procurer les meilleures servantes a un prix pas trop élèves elle pouvait compter sur l'agence de Sue Sylvester .

Point de vue de Carole :

Ce matin la , elle était en train de prendre son petite déjeuner seule car Finn était déjà partie au lycée , quand soudain le téléphone sonna :

Carole : Carole Hummel a l'appareil

Inconnu : Bonjour , madame Hummel vous allait bien ?

Carole : Ah , dit elle en reconnaissant la voix de la personne au bout du fil Madame Sylvester , oui oui sa va dit elle que puis pour vous ?

Sue Sylvester : Madame Hummel c'est pour vous prévenir que je passerai chez cette après midi

Carole : d'accord , je vous attend en début d'après midi pour prendre le thé , vers 14h exacte dit elle en sachant exactement que Sue Sylvester passera pour lui apporter une nouvelle servante

Sylvester : entendu ,dit elle

Carole : enfin , il était temps se dit elle en raccrochant

**En début d'après midi :**

Carole prépara le thé pour accueillir Sue Sylvester et se mit sur son trente et un pour avoir l'air bien devant la nouvelle servante et lui montrer qui commande .Bref elle ajusta les papiers et tout pour pouvoir signer le contrat avec Sylvester .

Point de vue externe :

Deux minutes plus tard Sue sonna a la porte en train de faire signe a quelqu'un d'avancer en attendant que la maîtresse de maison leur ouvre la porte

Sue : viens ici , regarde la maison ici c'est la maison de l'homme d'affaire Burt Hummel et de sa femme tu as intérêts a ne pas leur désobéir et a faire tout ce que ta maîtresse te dit si par malheur j'entends que tu as fait des bêtises , voler ou mentit ou n'importe quoi je te jure je te tue car jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec eux et sa fait des années que je travaille avec eux t'as compris ? dit elle en s'adressant a une petite brune qui l'écoutait attentivement en hochent la tête

Petite brune : je te le promets Sue je te ferait pas honte et je ferai de mon mieux

Point de vue de Rachel

En faite Rachel était une jeune fille de 18 ans qui vivait avec son père , sa mère et et avait 2 petites sœurs : Santana , Mercedes et 2 petits frères Artie et Noah et comme elle l'aîné de la famille ,elle devait travailler pour aider ses parents à les supporter car son père Hiram Berry était malade et son petit frère Artie était handicapé donc elle devait lui payer les soins .

Rachel écouta attentivement les conseils de Sue en admirant extérieure de la demeure des Hummel

Sue Sylvester : je suis sérieuse Rachel , si tu veux avoir un travaille pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ta famille tu doit faire tout ce que Carole

Hummel te demanderas et si tu remarque quelque chose tu te tait tu ne dit rien tu dois tenir ta langue .

Rachel : je te le promets je ferai tout mon possible pour te faire honneur

Sue Sylvester : tu as intérêt ma petite , bon voilà le truc tu vas dire que tu viens du New jersey d'accord et que tu n'est pas aller a l'école du tout compris ?

Rachel : oui dit elle

Alors que la jeune fille bien sur elle venait bien du New jersey mais le problème c'est qu'elle , au contraire des gens de sa catégorie social (c'est a dire les gens pauvres ) ,elle a obtenu son Brevet et prend des cours du soir pour passer son baccalauréat elle était bien intelligente que les gens pouvaient le penser car elle savait lire et écrire .

Sue Sylvester : et n oublie pas lui dit elle en pressant sur la sonnerie a partir de maintenant tu te tais et tu ne regarde pas les gens dans les yeux et ne parle que quand on te parle mais très brièvement

Quelque minutes plus tard Carole leur ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer dans le salon

Point de vue de Carole :

Carole : Entre Sue toujours un plaisir de te revoir , et c'est elle la nouvelle servante que tu m 'apporte dit elle en désignant Rachel du doigts

Sue : oui , tu en pense c'est selon tes critères en plus c'est un vrai cordon bleu je te le promets

Carole : elle est pas mal , on verras cela plus tard bon dit elle en se levant le cachet c'est comme d 'habitude , laisse le contrat je te l ' envoie plus tard

sue : comme d'habitude , bon je vais vous laisser , au revoir Rachel Bonne chance , ne me déçois pas dit elle en partant dans l'oreille

Sur ce Sue partit et quitta l'appartement des Hummel tandis que Carole la raccompagna a la porte laissant Rachel toute seule dans le salon .

Point de vue de Rachel :

Elle regardait sue partir après lui avoir souhaiter bonne chance , elle était paniqué car Carole était tout sauf accueillante et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment en entrant dans la maison .

Elle était restée toute seule dans le grand et magnifique salon des Hummel et elle regardé la magnifique vaisselle qu'il y avait autour d'elle ainsi que les beaux vases , et toiles de peintures mais ce qui retenu son attention c'est le magnifique piano qu'il y avait au milieu de la salle car elle avait toujours voulut un mais malheureusement ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui en procurait un car c'était pas dans leur moyen .Elle était perdu dans ses souvenirs d'enfance quand elle a entendu pour la première fois quelqu'un jouer du piano c'était quand elle avait 5 ans et que sa mère qui travaillait chez le célèbre musicien Jessie ST James , elle a eu un coup de foudre pour la musique et pour cet instrument .Mais malheureusement les gens de sa condition ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller de l'argent dans des choses aussi inutiles .

Bref , elle était perdu dans ces pensées quand soudain Carole l'appela :

Carole : Hein , toi ? Tu t appelle comment

Rachel lui répondis timidement

Rachel : euh.. ...Rachel Berry dit elle en regardant par terre

Carole : JE veux que tu me regarde dans les yeux quand je te parle d'accord ? Dit elle d'un ton menaçant

Rachel : oui

Carole : oui ,qui ?

Rachel : oui , madame dit elle en paniquant

Carole : C'est beaucoup mieux comme sa dit elle d un air supérieur ,donc voilà les règles de cette maison , je veux de l obéissance et de l'hygiène : il faut que tu te lèv du matin tout les jours car on prends le petit déjeune voilà normalement il y a personne pour le déjeuner mais sa peut changer je veux que la maison BRILLE ,et surtout tu ne casse rien DU TOUT et si par malheur un des vases se cassent j imagine même pas savoir ce qui va t arriver , compris ?

Rachel : oui madame

Carole : suit moi je vais t 'emmener dans ta chambre , ou tu vas dormir pendant le temps que tu travailleras ici

Rachel suit Carole qui l'emmena dans une chambre qui se situa en dessus de la cuisine et assez loin des autres pièces , la pièce était assez grande et faisait la taille de l'appartement ou vit Rachel avec sa Famille

Carole : voilà ,lui dit elle en lui tendant un sac dedans il y a ton uniforme et je veux que tu le mette tout le temps compris ?

Rachel : oui madame

Carole : bon tu as 5 min pour te changer et rejoint moi dans la cuisine , il se fait tard , tu doit commencer a ranger et faire le dîner

Après cela Carole laissa seule dans sa chambre et elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et se dirigea dans le salon pour commencer son travailler .

Quelque heures plus tard : 

Carole lui montra la cuisine et lui fit rapidement le tour de la propriété et lui expliqua les tâches qu'elle devait accomplir .

Alors qu'elle était en train de passer la serpillière dans les escaliers un moment elle a dut et comme elle devait se baisser car la serpillière était un peu courte , occupée a laver les marches une par une , elle n'avait pas remarqué que la porte de la maison s 'était ouverte et qu'une personne était en train de la regarder attentivement ou en train de regarder « son derrière» qui effectuait une sorte de danse .Tellement concentrer dans son travaille qu 'un moment elle se sentit observé croyant d'abord que c'était que le fruit de son imagination car elle savait bien que Carole était dans son bureau qui était de l'autre coté de la maison , elle jeta un rapidement coup d'œil par dessus de son épaule quand elle vit des yeux qui la regardait des beaux yeux noisettes .Elle se retourna rapidement et vit un beau jeune homme dans un costume assez décontracté .

Surprise de voir un homme derrière elle qui la regardait, elle se mit en colère car elle savait bien qu'il était en train de reluquer son derrière elle s'avança vers lui le gifla de toute ses forces que le jeune lâcha un grognement et la jeune se mit a crier de toute ses forces

Rachel : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah cria t elle tellement que les voisins et que même tout le quartier pouvait l'entendre

le jeune homme essaya de la rassuré mais elle ne l'écoutait pas

Point de vue de Finn

aujourd'hui hui Finn après avoir fini les cours , décida de rentrer directement chez lui , en sortant du lycée il se mit a courir vers sa voiture pour essayer d'éviter Quinn et aussi pour éviter que sa mère lui refasse une crise comme hier .

Arrivé chez lui , voyant la voiture de sa mère il gara rapidement sa voiture et entra chez lui c'est la qu'il vit une forme dans les escaliers sachent bien que ce n'était pas sa mère il se rapprocha discrètement et vit une jeune fille en train de passer la serpillière ou le derrière d 'une jeune fille qui faisait des mouvements de danses assez sexy et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de le fixer .Quand soudain il vit que la jeune fille avait remarqué qu'il le fixait , il se mit a sourire bêtement de honte et il s'apprêta a se présenter et s'excuser pour son indiscrétion que la jeune fille l'avait frappé.

SLAAAAPPPP

Choqué qu'une fille le frappe surtout de la part d'une aussi petite fille , il ouvrit la bouche et la regarda avec les yeux rond et avant qu'il est le temps de lui parler elle se mit a crier de toute façon , il se mit a la regarder complètement perdu et affolé .

Finn : Non mais c'est quoi ton problème tu me frappe et tu te met a crier mais tais toi , tu vas alerter le voisinage que dis la ville entière

la jeune fille : Non mais tu te croit pour qui , je sais se que tu était en train de faire j espère que que tu en as bien profité , quitter cette maison ou je te jure que la ville entière sera au courant de ton crime tu veut voler quelque chose mais je ne te laissera pas je vais appeler la police si vous sortez pas maintenant compris dit elle rapidement après s'être arrête de crier avant de reprendre

Finn : laisse moi t'expliquer lui dit elle Je …dit elle en le coupant car maintenant elle a avait pris le manche a balais et l frappait avec en criant

la jeune fille : ô voleur , ô voleur , ô voleur cria t elle

quand soudain sa mère arriva et et appela la jeune fille

Carole:Rachel , qu'est ce qui ce passe , pourquoi tout ce bruit je travaille tu me déconcentre

Rachel regarda sa mère l'air paniqué

Rachel : madame , il y a un voleur, un étranger j essaye de m'en débarrassé de lui mais il ne veut pas partir

Carole l' apercevant lui sauta dessus :

Carole : Finn mon chéri tu est rentre , mais pourquoi tu te bat avec la servante

Finn : Elle croit que je suis un voleur , explique lui toi

Carole jeta un regard sévère a Rachel

Carole : idiote ce jeune homme que tu vient traiter de voleur c' est mon fils donc ton patron excuse toi , toute suite espèce d'idiote , comment tu peut traiter mon petit Finn de voleur , n'importe quoi cette servante

Point de vue de Rachel

Elle était choqué d'apprendre que le jeune homme qu'elle venait de frapper n'était personne d'autre que son patron , enfin le fils de sa patronne et

devient rouge de honte et se mit a s'excuser a Carole et Finn

Rachel : je suis désolé madame je ne savais pas ,dit elle en s'adressa a Carole puis elle se tourna vers Finn et lui dit toute paniqué qu'il la renvoie pardonner moi monsieur je suis désolé , je ne savais madame mère ne ma jamais mentionné votre existante , oh mon dieu je vous en supplie pardonnez moi dit en se mordant les lèvres

Finn lui adressa un sourire , qu 'elle remarqua et dit lui :

Finn : c'est pas grave , c'est moi qui devrai m'excuser pour ma maladresse et je n aurai jamais dut vous espionner quand vous travailler lui dit elle d'une voix douce et calme .

Rachel leva les yeux et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent , elle regarda attentivement dans ses beaux yeux noisettes , elle remarqua son beau sourire qu'il lui adressa , admirait sa beauté et lui il la fixait toujours , elle eut le coup de foudre , elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de son beau regard ,quand soudain Carole de sa voix la rappela a l'ordre et lui dit de partir dans la cuisine préparer le goûter .

Point de vue de Finn :

quand la jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ses beaux yeux marrons , son beau sourire et son oublier son corps qui le rendait fou .Cette nuit , tout ce qu'il faisait c'était de penser a cette dénommé Rachel et a ses beaux yeux .

Le lendemain matin , il était tellement excité qu'il se leva tôt avant sa mère se leva et s'habilla en un temps record et il descendit dans la cuisine ou il entendit le bruit de a debout la vaisselle don il assuma que Rachel était déjà réveillé et qu'elle se faisait le petit-déjeuner .

IL alla dans la cuisine pour pouvoir lui parler avant que sa mère se réveille , la jeune était de dos donc elle ne l'avait pas remarquer et c'est la qu'il signala sa présence a la jeune fille :

Finn : Bonjour !

La Rachel échappa un petit « Oh ! » et se retourna vers la jeune homme et lui dit :

Rachel : Bonjour monsieur , votre petit déjeuner est prêt que voulez boire , thé , café , jus d'orange ? lui dit elle en évitant son regard tellement elle était embarrassé de son geste d'hier

Finn s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras

Finn : Hein je m'appelle Finn Hudson , je me suis pas présenté hier et toi Rachel c'est sa ?

Rachel un peu confuse qu'il lui parle aussi scintillement lui répondit mais toujours en regardant par terre .

Rachel : euh …..oui c'est monsieur je m'appelle Rachel , Rachel Berry , au fait je suis toujours désolé pour hier ….enfin je vaut dire pour la claque j'ai crut que vous étiez un étranger j ai pris peur lui dit elle le larmes presqu'île yeux

Finn : c'est pas grave , je le méritait un peu , je n avait ps du t'observer , et arrête de m' appeler monsieur appelle Finn , on dirait que j ai 5o ans alors que j en ai que 18 et regarde de moi dans les yeux , ils sont tellement beaux dit il en lui souriant

Rachel gêné par le compliment qu'il venait de lui fait qu'elle devient toute rouge et lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de détourner son regard.

Et c'est la qu'il entendit sa mère entrer dans la cuisine alors qu'il était en train de la fixer

Carole : Rachel …., commença celle ci et fut interrompis en voyant son fils dans la cuisine Finn ! dit elle qu'est ce que tu fait si a cette heure ci tu était est réveille en avance quel miracle

Finn : maman s'exclama t il pfft , je me suis réveille car j avais faim et je suis venue voir ce qu'il y avait pour le petit-déjeuner dit il rapidement en détachant son regard de Rachel

Carole:Mais mon chérie dit elle la servante te l aurai apporte dans le salon

Finn : je sais mais je voulais juste voir par moi même tout simplement dit il

Carole : allez viens avec moi dit elle en le prenant par le bras on va prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble pour une fois que tu mange a la maison , et toi dit elle en s adressant a Rachel apporte moi ma tisane et des pan cakes avec du sirop d'érable pour mon petit Finn lui dit elle d un ton sec

Rachel : oui madame répliqua t elle immédiatement

Puis s'exécuta et leur apporta ce qu 'il voulait après chacun sortit laissant Rachel toute seule a la maison .

Point de vue de Rachel :

la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de penser a Finn , il avait hanté également sa nuit et ce matin , lors de présentation officiellement , elle était nerveuse et elle n' avait pas put s'empêcher de rougir quand il lui as dit qu'elle avait des beaux yeux c'était la première fois qu'un garçon qui n'était pas ses frères ni son père qui l'a complimenté et qui lui disait qu'elle avait de beaux yeux mais elle devait se contrôle et surtout ne pas tomber amoureuse de Finn car elle savait bien que ce qu'elle chercher elle ne le trouverai jamais ici.

En faite , Rachel voulait tellement connaître l'amour et avoir un homme qui lui disse combien elle est belle et tout. Mais elle savait bien qu 'elle pouvait rêver au tant qu 'elle pouvait jamais Finn s'intéressait a elle car elle était une servante et au pire il voudrait juste l'utiliser comme faisait tout les hommes riches avec leur servante et après la jeter .

Bref cet après-midi après le départ de Finn et sa mère et qu'elle ait fin toutes les tâches domestiques a faire , elle s'assit dans la cuisine et sortie ses livres pour étudier un peu avant que Carole ou quelqu'un la surprenne .

Elle était tellement concentré dans ses exercices de maths qu' elle n' entendit même pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la porte de la cuisine aussi une ou deux minutes , que quand une voix assez douce lui chuchota par dessus l'épaule :

inconnu:comme çà on révise ?

Rachel sursauta et cacha rapidement ses affaires derrière un chiffon et se retourna et elle vit Finn

Finn :oups désole je voulais pas te faire peur , tu réviser quoi ?

Rachel le regarda et répondis

Rachel : euh...je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous euh dire dit elle en essayant de nier j'étais en train de ….Euh...passer le chiffon sur la table en attrapant un autre chiffon en faisant semblant de nettoyer la table

Finn : voyons Rachel , tu ne sais pas du tout mentir , dit le moi simplement je vais pas te mordre ou te virer pour sa

La elle le regarda en paniquant car se rappelant que sue lui avait dit de ne dire a personne qu 'elle passait son bac car sinon ils allaient la virer .

Rachel : je … tu me promets que tu ne rien a ta mère elle va me virer et j'ai absolument besoin de se travaille car ma famille compte énormément sur moi je t en supplie dit elle en larme

Finn : c'est pas grave Rachel ,je te le promets aller dit le moi , se sera entre toi et moi notre secret lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire pour la rassuré

Rachel : voilà , je réviser les maths , je vais passer mon bac je sais c'est insensé mais je vais essayer

Finn : Géniale dit il en s'exclament mais attend si tu passe ton bac sa veut dire que tu as mon age

Rachel : en effet dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui souriant timidement je viens tout justement avoir 18 ans , tu passe ton bac aussi ?

Finn : oui , dit il en la regardant si tu veux je peux te passer mes cours et même t aider en te donnant des cours si tu as problèmes dans une matière

Rachel : oh , c 'est gentil de ta part mais ta mère ne sera ps contente et en plus elle est même pas au courant que je sait lire et écrire si elle est au courant je vais me faire virer et mes frères et mes sœurs et mes parents comptent sur moi alors que mon petit frère …...dit en s'interrompant car elle venait juste de dévoiler a son patron les membres de sa famille

Finn la regardait alors qu'elle parlait ,et observait ses lèvres bougeait si vite qui lui prit la main pour la calmer

Finn : Rachel dit il de sa douce voix , ne t'inquiète pas comme je t 'ai dit je ne dirai rien a ma mère ni a personne je te le jure tu peux me faire confiance et pour les cours je peux te les donner en cachette dans ta chambre après le dîner , je sais pas moi ?

Rachel le regarder droit dans les yeux , elle était tellement contente et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était crier de joie et lui sautait dans les bras et l'embrasser mais elle se retenu de peur et lui adressa simplement son plus beau sourire

Rachel:Merci Finn lui dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Finn : de rien , c est avec plaisir dit il en se rapprochant d elle

En effet le jeune homme tout comme la jeune fille ne voulait qu'une chose sentir ces lèvres sur les siennes , alors que leur lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus de plus , quand soudain la jeune fille reprit ses esprits et se leva

Rachel : bon je dois préparer le dîner mais encore merci dit elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires

Finn : euh ..ok .moi je vais dans ma chambre a ce soir alors dit il déçut en observant la jeune fille quitter la cuisine en le laissant ainsi seul dans la cuisine .

Point de vue Externe :

Les jours passèrent et Finn et Rachel se voyaient tout les nuits , pendant lesquels Finn aidait Rachel dans ses révisions et lui donnait même ses cours ,et plus ils passaient des heures a réviser plus leurs sentiments envers l'un et l'autre se développer .Et entre eux s'était développer une grande amitié mais tout cela était était en cachette en compagnie de Carole il restait très distant et ne parlait peu ou sinon que pour demander des choses comme nécessaire .Alors qu'en privé quand ils que tout les deux ils parlaient de tout et de rien , par exemple Finn avait découvert que Rachel aimait bien jouer de la musique et qu'elle chantait aussi et vice versa Rachel avait découvert que Finn jouait au foot et qu'il aimait jouer de la batterie . De plus pendant leur séance privés ils en profitaient pour parler et en apprendre un peu plus sur l'un et l'autre .

Mais jusqu'à ce jour personne n'avait avoué ses sentiments et ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour l'autre .

Donc tout commença , ce jour la alors qu'il était en train de réviser de l'histoire la matière dont Finn comprenait le moins et arriver le moins mais Rachel cartonnait dans cette matière alors qu'elle faisait réviser Finn pour un contrôle qu'il devait avoir la veille :

Rachel : de quel année date la première constitution américaine ?

Finn : euh ...je sais pas 1614 ?

Rachel : non , Finn je t ai déjà dit qu'elle date de 1776 rappelle toi 1776 insista telle

Finn : PFFFF , on s'en fout de connaître sa , a quoi sa va me servir en Europe ou quand on va dans une université ? Dit il

Rachel : ah , tu compte étudié quoi la bas ?

Finn : ah ouais je t avais pas dit elle je voudrais aller au canada pour devenir acteur , et toi ?Je veux dire tu passe ton bac pas pour rien tu as des ambitions professionnelle , non ?

Rachel écarquilla les yeux quand Finn lui demanda ses rêves , certes elle en avait mais il était juste impossible pour elle puis personne le lui avait demandé

Rachel:moi dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux je voudrais aller julliard et être diplôme pour ouvrir une école de danse et de chant pour les petites filles , mais dit elle en rigolant tu dois te dire que je suis folle car jamais je ne pourrais jamais aller a julliard et ouvrir une école alors que voyant la réalité des choses je ne suis qu'une servante et pour l'instant avoir mon bac me suffit et c'est sa mon rêve avoir mon bac , l'espoir fait vivre dit elle en rigolant

Finn:non je ne le pense pas , mais pas du tout et tu n 'est pas folle , , tu est du loin la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse et dire que tu est plus intelligente que certains de mes amis et des garçons de mon école .Tu est unique en ton genre , tu te bat pour un rêve et si tu me laisse je voudrai t ' aider a le réaliser dit il en se rapprochant de plus en plus

Rachel était ému , de son discours le fixa pour voir s'il mentait ou pas ou s'il disait juste sa pour se foutre d'elle mais elle ne put voir aucun trait sur son visage qui pouvait le trahir il semblait sérieux dans ses parole

Rachel : tu croit en moi?Mais Finn …..dit elle avant qu'il l'interrompe en plaisant ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune fille

Finn : sshhh, non ne le dit pas , je croit en toi ,car tu est la fille la plus incroyable et la plus belle au monde dit il en caressant doucement ses lèvres

Rachel avait le souffle coupé , il était tellement prés d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Finn sur elle et ses doigts qui caressaient ses lèvres la rendait folle et nerveuse car elle n'avait jamais était aussi prés d'un homme a ce stade de sa en réponse elle lui donna un sourire et il lui redonnant un autre en la fixant.

Mais le sourire qu'il lui donna fit fondre son cœur et l'intensité de son regard la fit était tellement nerveuse et que subitement elle eu l'impression que la pièce tournait comme elle a laissé échapper ses mots suivants :

Rachel : tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux

Il écarquilla en réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de dire puis lui répondit

Finn : je le veux

Sans même se rendre de la situation leurs têtes étaient penchés et leurs lèvres se touchaient et Rachel a fermé la distance très petite entre eux, en plaçant ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Finn , le reste du monde fondant immédiatement complètement aussitôt que leurs lèvres se sont rencontré esprit était vide et elle ne pensait qu'au moment présent c'est à dire au baiser .De plus , jamais de sa vie elle n'avait senti un baiser comme cela; celui ci faisait frémir chaque partie de son corps et ne pensait qu'un simple baiser pouvait lui faire cette effet étranger et agréable a la a Finn il semblait apprécier la situation , car rapidement il emballa ses bras autour de son cou en la serrant de plus en plus prés .

Chacun semblait apprécier les lèvres de l'autre quand soudain dans un moment d'excitation

Rachel se raidit quand elle sentait la main de Finn au contacte de sa peau et brisa leur étreinte et leur baiser :

Rachel : Finn ! je croit qu'il est temps que tu parte lui dit elle en se levant

Finn : Mais Rachel .. dit il avant que Rachel l'interrompe

Rachel : non part dit elle nerveuse je ..je dois dormir

Finn s'exécuta et jeta un dernier coup d'œil a Rachel qui éviter son regard

Le lendemain matin

Point de vue de Rachel :

Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise des événements mais pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au baiser , au contacte des lèvres contres les siennes elles étaient douces et elles l'ont rendu folle , jamais de sa vie elle n'avait embrassé de garçons , elle venait d'avoir son premier baiser avec Finn .Pourtant , elle se sentait mal d'un coté car il l'avait touché car bien évidente elle était vierge et n'avait jamais était aussi intime avec un avait pensé tout le reste de la nuit , depuis le départ de Finn de sa chambre , a se demander si Finn l'aimait vraiment ou si il voulait s'amuser avec elle en lui prenant sa virginité et après la laisser tomber comme un vieille chaussette comme ce que font la plupart des hommes riches .

Elle était hantée par ce sentiment depuis la vieille ,et n'as pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit car elle , elle était tombé amoureuse malgré elle de Finn et la jeune fille ne savait les intentions du jeune homme et cela la perturbait .

Bref , ce matin elle servait le petit déjeuner a Carole et Finn comme d'habitude en évitant tout contacte avec Finn et lui dit a peine bonjour quand soudain ils entendirent la sonnerie , Rachel se rua pour ouvrir et la porte d'entrée principale et la elle vit un homme assez âgé , chauve assez classe dans un costume avec une valise .

**Rachel** : bonjour Monsieur que puis je pour vous ?

**Inconnu :** vous devez être la nouvelle servante **dit il**

Rachel très offensé lui répondis d'un ton très désagréable

**Rachel:** en quoi cela vous regarde , a ce que je sache je ne travaille pas pour vous et c est pas vous qui me payez , donc qu'est ce que vous voulez

L'homme ria en entendant la jeune fille lui répondre ainsi

**inconnu** : une belle jeune fille têtu , j aime bien sa moi

**Rachel**:Désoler , mais on ne me paye pas pour faire la conversation a des pervére , alors si vous voulez rien je vais devoir fermer la porte Madame a besoin de moi alors au revoir dit elle en voulant fermer la parole au nez du mystérieux visiteur

**Inconnu** : attendez , je suis ….**dit il avant que Rachel referme la parole a son nez **

**Rachel** : Pfft , n'importe quoi ces gens je me demande pour qui il se prenne **se dit elle en retournant dans la salon **

**Carole :** Qui était ce ? **lui demanda elle**

**Rachel **: personne madame un vieux fou lui dit elle en retournant dans la cuisine pour apporter le reste du petit-déjeuner

En allant cherche le reste du petit-déjeune , on résonna a la porte et Rachel y retourna quand elle ouvrit elle trouva le même homme qui ce tenait toujours la

**Rachel** : Non , Mais JE VOUS AIT DIT DE PARTIR VOUS ETEZ SOURD **cria t elle tellement fort que Carole et Finn l'entendirent dans le salon **

Carole , eut peur en attendant crier qu'elle envoya Finn pour voir qu'est ce qu'il se passer en arrivant il vit Rachel en train de crier sur un homme , il eut peur il s'approcha de plus en plus prés pour pouvoir distinguer cet homme quand il reconnu son beau père

**Finn :** Burt ! **s'exclama t il en courant le prendre dans ses bras **

Rachel était la en train de regarder la scène des retrouvailles bouche bée , en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de commettre une autre erreur Finn connaissait cet homme .Elle resta la bouche bée et immobile en écoutant les deux hommes en pleine conversation et semblait l'oublier .

**Finn** : Burt , sa fait longtemps les affaires marchent bien c'était comment Londres ?

**Burt** : Tout va bien , un jour tu viendras je te le promets , c'est qui cette jeune fille la **lui dit il dans l'oreille en lui montrant Rachel qui était debout en train de regarder dans leur direction **

**Finn** : ah , Je te présente Rachel Berry notre nouvelle Servante **dit il a Burt** , Rachel je te présente Burt Hummel mon père ** dit il a Rachel **

Rachel crut avoir avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant , le nom du mystérieux homme qu 'elle venait de traiter de pervers et a qui elle venait de fermer la porte aux nez , c'était son patron honteuse elle devint toute rouge

**Burt **: enchanté Rachel , je suis Burt **lui dit il en lui tendant la main**

**Rachel** : je...je ….. suis désolé monsieur **dit elle en se baissant les yeux **, je ne voulais pas , je suis vraiment désolé je m'excuse sincèrement , punissait moi comme vous voulez mais s'il vous plaît ne me virez pas je vous jure de ne plus recommencer** dit elle au bord des larmes **

**Burt **: Ne inquiète pas l**ui dit il en lui passant un mouchoir** comme sa je sais que tu ne laisseras pas entrer n'importe qui entrer chez moi et je suis rassuré

**Finn **: Sa c'est sur , tu as de la chance elle t' as juste fermez la porte aux nez , moi elle ma giflé et ma traiter de voleurs et faillit m'assommer avec un balai donc a côté de sa c'est rien **dit il en plaisantant avec Burt puis ****en regardant Rachel qui devenait rouge de honte **

**Burt :** Tu peux monter ma valise s'il te plaît Rachel , au fait appelle Burt j'aime pas Monsieur

**Rachel** : euh ...oui Mon...Burt **dit elle timidement en lui souriant **

La soirée passa , les retrouvailles se passèrent bien .

Et la le soir arriva , Rachel était dans sa chambre en train de lire le dernier roman que Finn lui avait prêté la veille avant quand soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Finn apparut derrière .

Rachel qui était dans son pyjama allongé sur son lit se leva rapidement croyant que c'était Carole ou Burt qui voulait quelque chose .

Choqué de le voir elle dit

**Rachel** : Finn , qu'est ce que tu ..**dit elle avant que celui ci l'interrompe en venant s'asseoir a coté d elle sur son lit sur la chaise qui se trouvait a cote de son lit **

**Finn **: Rachel , je suis venu m'excuser pour hier lui **dit il d' un ton triste **

**Rachel** : il n a rien a dire , tu n aurai pas du venir c'est clair que ce que tu veux désolé de te décevoir mais je suis pas ce genre de fille , je croit qu'on a plus rien , tu peux partir maintenant s'il te plaît j 'ai vraiment envie de terminer ce chapitre et dormir car moi je dois me lever tôt pour travailler **lui dit elle en insistant bien sur le mot travailler .**

Finn : c'est bien sa le problème , tu ne comprends pas je ne suis pas ce genre de mec qui couche avec les servantes pour s'amuser , je t'aime vraiment bien toi , tu est spéciale , j'aime bien ton enthusiasme , ton énergie , ton sourire et chaque fois que je parle avec toi je me sens bien je ressent quelque chose ici quand tu parle lui dit il en placant sa main sur son cœur et chaque fois que tu sourie tu illumine la piéce et mon cœur aussi je crois que que je ..;dit il avant d 'être interromput par rachel

Rachel : Non , dit elle en se mettant debout ne le dit pas , tu peux pas m'aimer rappelle toi je ne suis qu'une servante et j'ai vraiment besoin de ce boulot c'est ma famille qui est en jeu et si ta mére nous découvre elle va me virer et en plus je ne dois pas faire honte a Sue elle me tuerait et ma famille sera a la rue , alors s'il te plaît sors de la chambre en évitant d la regarder dans les yeux

**Finn** : Rachel , calme toi , ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti quand on s'est embrassé , ose me le dire en me regardant dans les yeux l**ui dit il en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de la jeune fille **

**Rachel**:C'est bien sa le problème , je ressent quelque chose mais j'ai tellement peur et en plus c'est la première fois que je ressent sa pour un garçon donc c'est nouveau pour moi et en plus ta mère …. **dit elle**

**Finn : **oublie ma mère pour l'instant **lui dit il **je veux être avec toi , c'est si difficile a comprendre , je m'en fout de tout le monde ok et que tu sois qu'une servante c'est pas sa qui va m 'empêcher de t'aimer tu n'est peut être qu'une servante mais je peux te dire que tu vaut mieux que la plupart des riches et de ces bourgeois qui se la pète alors qu'il n'ont rien dans le cerveau et peut importe combien tu est pauvre et moi que je sois riche tu vaut mieux que tout l'argent du monde a mes yeux et la richesse ne se mesure pas par ce que tu possède mais par l'amour que tu transmets et toi tu est belle que dis je magnifique , fantastique , intelligente , brill...**.dit il avent d'être interrompu par Rachel qui avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes **

Finn surprit par son baiser lui répondis en le lèvres ne séparèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de respirer et Rachel lui fit son magnifique sourire

Rachel : Merci , pour tout ces compliments et toi aussi tu est mal du tout , je crois que je m'attache beaucoup a toi

Finn : tu le croit seulement dit il en plaisantant

Rachel : mmmmh , oui , non je suis vraiment attache a toi dit elle en rigolant

Finn : euh … je sais que je suis parfois maladroit mais je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêté avant d'aller plus loin lui dit il

Rachel : Merci lui dit il en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue

Depuis ce jour la , ils commencèrent a sortir ensemble , enfin n cachette , et cela consister seulement a s'embrasser quand personne n'était a la maison , a s'envoyer des petits regards très discret lorsque Rachel était en service et de longue séance de « révisions » le soir qui se terminait souvent par Finn sur Rachel ou le contraire .Tout allait pour nos deux amoureux malheureusement d'un autre coté Finn était embêté car sa mère passait son temps a crier sur Rachel et même a la frapper a son plus grand malheurs .En effet , des jours quand il rentrait il trouvait Rachel en train de pleurer dans sa chambre car sa mère l'avait soit frapper , tirer par les cheveux ou même des fois avec des blesse car Carole n'y allais pas doucement avec la jeune fille , elle lui renversait de l'eau chaude et la frapper avec des fouets quand cette dernière faisait des petites erreurs comme par exemple quand la nourriture était trop cuite ou quand elle oublié de passer le balayer , bref Carole menait la vie dur a Rachel qui supportait tout pour sa famille

Malheureusement ni Finn ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher sa mère de la frapper même si sa le mettait hors de lui de voir sa copine se faire maltraiter par sa mè a chaque fois que lui ou Burt lui repprochait cette attitude elle leur répondait simplement que « c'est normale et que c'est pour l 'éduquer et qu'en plus ce n'était qu'une servante » et s'il insistaient elle devait jalousie et commencer sa crise du coup il préférait ne rien lui dire .Alors que Burt lui il était très sympa , il lui souriait , ce qui énervait Carole , lui disait « s'il te plaît , merci » tout comme même Finn bien sure .

Les jours et les mois passèrent et le jour J des examens approchaient Finn et Rachel étaient passèrent comme même les épreuves , sauf que Rachel a dut demander des vacances pour pouvoir passer ses épreuves auprès de Carole qui accepta a contre cœur mais sans le lui dirent bien é maintenant ils attendaient plus que les résultats .

Jour J :

Rachel se leva se matin avec la boule au ventre , elle était pas bien , elle avait peur des résultats même si elle n'allait dans aucune fac elle volait comme même avoir son bac .Elle voulait une reconnaissance et que tout les efforts qu'elle avait effectué durant toute l'année soit récompensé mais avant tout elle voulait prouvé le contraire au tout ceux qui disait que les pauvres étaient des idiots , surtout a Carole Hummel qui pensait son temps a la maltraiter et la mépriser en la rabaissant a cause de son statut social.

Tout comme elle Finn était nerveux car pour lui tout ce jouait s'il réussissait il pourrait poursuivre son rêves et aller a Londres comme prévue .

Point de vue de finn :

Il se réveilla ce matin sans même manger et il alla au lycée prendre ses résultats et au passage aller chercher ceux de Rachel .

Il entra dans la maison la tête baisser puis il alla directement dans la chambre de Rachel car ils s'étaient promis de découvrir les résultats ensemble

il entra dans la chambre et il trouva une Rachel nerveuse en train de se ronger les ongles et quand elle le vit elle lui sauta dessus .

Rachel : Alors ?

**Finn **: surprise** lui dit il en lui ouvrant l'enveloppe**...Désolé tu as on as …..**en la faisant attendre** tu as eu ton Bac **s 'écria t il **

**Rachel ** cria de joie et courut se jeter dans ses bras toutes contente en l'embrassant

**Finn :** je suis fière de toi bébé tu as réussi

Rachel Merci , pour avoir crut en moi je t aime tu le sais en l'embrassant plus fort

**Finn **: moi aussi je t aime

Ils étaient en train de célébrer leur réussite quand il entendit la voiture de sa mère , rapidement ils se séparèrent

cela faisait une vingtaine de jours que Finn était parti et que Rachel n'avait pas de nouvelles .Elle passait ses nuits a pleurer tellement il lui manquait mais elle tenait le coup en pensant a leur retrouvailles .A part sa tout allait bien pour Rachel enfin pour l'instant .

Ce matin c'était le début des galères pour Rachel car tout d'abord elle rata son réveille et se réveilla a 10 h au lieu de 6 h ce qui n'était pas normale pour Rachel et inacceptable pour Carole, deuxièmement elle dut subir la colère de Carole quand celle ci s'est réveillée et et que rien n'était préparé et troisièmement elle ne sentait pas bien elle avait la tête qui tournait et mal dormir.

En effet , Carole était furieuse contre elle se matin car Rachel n'avait pas préparé le petit-déjeuner et elle s'est réveillé sous les cris de Carole

**Carole** : Non , mais petite flemmarde je te paye pas pour dormir mais pour travailler , comment sa se fait que tu dort toujours ?

**Rachel **: je suis désolé madame je me sens pas bien **dit elle d'une voix faible **

**Carole **: c'est pas mon problème , lève toi allez je te donne 5 minute pour me préparer mon petit-déjeuner aller que sa saute

**Rachel **: d'ac...ccord madame **dit elle d'une voix faible **

Rachel s'habilla rapidement et alla dans la cuisine sa tête tournai encore ,elle avait vraiment très mal elle essaya d'oublier et de se concentrer sur le repas de Carole mais voulant prendre la tasse pour l'emmener dans le salon , elle tomba dans les pommes en lâchant la tasse par terre .

Point de vue Externe :

Carole après avoir réveillé Rachel et l'envoyé lui prendre son petit-déjeuner elle alla se poser dans le salon en train de lire un magazine en attendant que Rachel lui apporta son café tout d'un coup elle un grand bruit suivit de bruits de verre qui

Carole était mal , non elle ne pouvait pas croire cette servante , elle croyait son fils elle savait que jamais son fils lui aurai fait une chose savait qu'il avait reçut une bonne éducation et qu'elle lui avait appris de pas traîner avec les filles et surtout de ne pas aller trop loin avec elles car elle était trop jeune pour devenir grand-mère , maintenant elle apprend qu'il avait fait un enfant a une servante son cauchemar .Mais elle ne croyait pas Rachel car elle savait ben que les gens de son genre aimait bien faire porter le chapeau aux gens et peut être qu'elle voulait juste leur argent se dit elle .Mais Carole avait comme même des doutes sur son fils car elle avait remarqué que depuis qu'elle que temps il était plus joyeux , souriait tout le temps , et se réveillait tout le temps avant elle et elle avait même remarqué que son fils fixait souvent Rachel quand celle ci passait devant lui en lui souriant.

Décidé a élucider se mystère elle décida d'appelé son Finn pour tirer sa au clair.

Après quelque sonneries celui ci décrocha

Carole : Bonjour mon chéri , alors comment sa se passe a Miami , tu t'est habitué au climat

Finn : Bonjour , maman sa va bien tu me manque trop , sa se passe tout doucement , j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer New York me manque trop

Carole : bientôt mon chéri ,dés que tu as du repos tu viens lui dit elle , Finn chéri je t'appelle car j'ai vraiment envie de te demander quelque chose mais j'aimerai que tu sois honnête avec moi et je te promets de pas m'énerver mais tu me la vérité rien que la vérité d'accord ?

Finn commencé a paniquer au bout de fil , du changement de ton de sa mére

finn : je te le promets maman

carole prit une inspiration et se jeta

Carole : qu'elle est ta relation avec la servante , Rachel ?

Finn , au bout de fil , paniqua vraiment sa mère avait elle tout découvert , Rachel était elle bien ,lui était il arrivé quelque chose et pourquoi sa mère lui demanda t elle sa ?

Finn: euh...je …...je l'aime maman , j'aime Rachel et j aimerai me marier avec elle finit il par avouer a sa mère

Carole crut avoir reçut plusieurs couteaux dans son cœur après que son fils après la confession de son fils , rachel avait donc raison , il était le père de son enfant , elle allait être grand-mère .Carole était bouche bée comme si on lui avait couper la langue elle n'arrivait plus a parler après sa , c'était trop elle ne pouvait pas supporter sa , les larmes lui coulaient , elle était anéanti .

Et a l'autre bout du fil Finn crut que sa mère s'était évanoui , il regrettait d'avoir dit la vérité a sa mère et continua de l'appeler

Finn : Maman , maman ça va?t'est toujours la, ? Tu m'en veux pass de te l'avoir cacher?Rachel va bien ?

Carole prit une grande inspiration et finit par parler

Carole : c'est bien mon chéri je dois y aller j'ai un rendez vous et Rachel va bien même très bien dit elle calmement

Finn : maman , prend soin d'elle pour moi d'accord je t'aime maman

Carole : moi aussi mon chérie , bye dit elle les larmes aux yeux en raccrochant

Puis elle s'écroula sur son lit pendant toute la journée et le soir Burt la retrouva dévasté , sur son lit .Et quand il lui demanda ce qu'il se passa elle lui menti et lui dit que son fils lui manquait tout simplement .Et quand il lui demanda des nouvelles de Rachel qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre elle lui dit qu'elle était malade et qu'elle lui avait permit de prendre sa journée .

Et cette nuit Carole avait pris une résolution c'était qu'elle allait se débarrasser de se bébé et faire en sorte que Finn haïsse Rachel.

Le lendemain matin :

Point de Rachel :

Rachel se remettait peu des événements de la veille , elle était enceinte de l'enfant de Finn , comment allait il le prendre ,allait il être content et respecter sa promesse ou au contraire réagir comme sa mère et lui dire de partir ?

Non , se dit il il m'aimait il allait être content , jamais il allait me rejeter et

on va se marier a son retour se dit elle .

En effet , elle avait passer le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre car elle avait peur de Carole qu'elle lui fasse quelque chose.

Elle était perdu dans ses pensées quand Carole frappa a la porte.

Carole : Rachel , ouvre moi s'il te plaît, je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner et il faut qu'on parle de ton état j 'ai parlé a mon fils , il m'a tout avoué je te croit dit elle calmement .

Rachel séduite par la gentillesse soudaine de Carole , celle ci lui ouvrit la porte.

Rachel : il est au courant de mon état ? Lui demanda t elle qu'est ce qu'il en pense?il m'en veut pas hein ?

Carole : Ecoute mon fils ma dit qu 'il t'aimait c 'est vrai mais dit elle en s'interrompant il n'est pas prêt d'être père , donc je croit qu'il vaut mieux que tu avorte et dans quelque années je vous organise le plus beau mariage du monde dit elle

**Rachel** : quoi? **dit elle** il a dit sa , il veut que …...je me débarrasse de mon enfant ce n'est pas possible ? **dit elle en ayant du mal a accepter que Finn qu'elle connaissait ait dit sa **

**Carole **: oui mais après que vous êtes mariés vous pouvez en avoir plein d'autre

**Rachel **: Non ! **cria t elle en se levant c**'est mon fils jamais je m'en débarrasserai** dit a elle Carole**

Carole perdit son calme et la prit par les cheveux

**Carole **: C'est ce qu'on va voir , tu croit que j'ai peur d'une idiote comme toi , tu vas pas faire ta loi chez moi tu vas m'obéir et quand j ai dit que tu vas te débarrasser de cette chose sa veut dire que tu vas le faire tu n'as pas le choix .

Rachel se mit alors a crier de toute ces forces tandis que Carole la traînait par les cheveux en l'amenant a la cave ou elle ligota la jeune fille .

Rachel se débattait et criait de toute ses forces mais Carole n'avait aucune pitié elle assomma la jeune fille pour la faire taire .

Après que la jeune fille eut perdit connaissance elle l'enferma dans la cave puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Rachel et ramassa toute ses affaires en prenant soin de ne rien oublier puis les jeta dans a la cave ou le corps de la jeune fille était la , allongé par terre .

Puis elle remonta dans le salon après avoir pris soin de nettoyer toute trace de Rachel dans la maison .Puis appela l'agence de Sue en faisant passer Rachel pour disparue .

**Point de vue de Rachel **:

Quelque heures plus tard Rachel se réveilla , et découvrit ses pieds et ses poids lié et elle ne pouvait plus respirer car sa bouche était scotché.Elle regarda et découvrit qu'elle était pas dans sa chambre mais a la son ventre criait famine.

Elle essaya d'atteindre la porte pour signaler sa présence en donnant des coups avec sa tête sur la porte.

Mais en voulant donner un coup elle tomba en arrière et fut rattrapé par Carole qui était super mais super en colère qui la tenait par les cheveux.

Carole : Comme sa on veut signaler sa présence , tu vois ta vie est entre mes mains maintenant alors tu veut toujours pas te débarrasser de ce truc lui dit elle en ricanant et en lui enlevant le scotch de sa bouche.

Rachel : Non , jamais de la vie puis elle se mit a crier au secours , au secours aider moi , je suis...dit elle quand Carole remets le scotch

Carole : tu veux toujours pas tient dit elle en se mettant a la frapper au ventre , tu vas te débarrasser se ce truc je t 'ai dit en frappant de plus en plus fort .

Elle se mit alors a frapper , de toute ses forces puis alla dans la pharmacie et en sortit un flacon, du poison et se mit a parler toute seule .

Carole : je t'ai dit que tu allais te débarrasser de ce truc , et que ta vie était entre mes mains dit elle en versant le poison dans de l'eau .

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en gémissant de douleur tellement la douleur était forte au niveau du ventre elle regarda par terre et vit une grosse flaque de sang qui coulait de son ventre et son tablier blanc était maintenant rouge , elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de perdre son enfant et la de grosse larmes s'échappèrent de ses avait tuer son enfant , le fils de son fils.

Quelque minutes plus tard Carole , se montra avec un plateau ,et en remarqua la flaque de sang par terre elle se mit a rigoler et a ricaner comme une folle , elle était aux anges elle avait réussi .

Carole : Tu as vu ce que je te disais tu as pas voulu t'en débarrasser de ton propre gré et maintenant tu vas passé comme une meurtrière , tu croit que mon fils te reprendra quand il sera que tu lui as tuer son fils de ton sang froid lui dit elle en la regardant avec un sourire en lui enlevant le scotch de la bouche mais en restant ligoté

Rachel la regardé en ayant peur , elle ne reconnaissait plus sa patron , qui était contente d'avoir tuer un innocent

Rachel : il...il n'était pas au courant , vous m 'aviez menti dit elle d'une faible

Carole : Bien sure , que je t'ai menti tu croit que j'aurai laisser mon fils gâcher son avenir pour une moins que rien et son bâtard?Tu m'écoute jamais j'aurai permis qu'il t'épouser de mon vivant , mon fils va devenir un grand entrepreneur et quand je l'aurai décider il se mariera mais certainement pas avec toi .

Rachel était faible , elle avait faim , soif elle n'arrivait plus a parler

Rachel : s'il...v...vous ….plaît je peux partir chez mes parents maintenant je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester , malgré l'amour que je porte a votre fils , je vous promets de disparaît et de ne jamais revenir lui dit elle d'une voix faible en suppliant

Carole était contente de cette situation et affichait un grand sourire .

Carole : Non , c'est trop facile maintenant je dois terminer le travailler , tu dois disparaître et rejoindre ton rejeton

Rachel eut peur , Carole allait la tuer , elle la regarder en se demandant comment une femme capable de tuer pouvait elle être encore en liberté .

Rachel ...

Rachel ouvrit la bouche mais rien en sortit tellement elle était paralysée par le peur .

Carole lui tendit un verre d'eau en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la bouche , la jeune fille assoiffée but sons protester mais deux secondes plus tard la fille perdit connaissance Carole venait de l'empoissonner .Rapidement après elle courut dans la cuisine et prit un grand couteau et des sacs de poubelles.

Carole se tenait prés du corps inconscient de la jeune fille et prit le grand couteau et se prépara a l'enfoncer mais ses mains tremblaient , elle ne pouvait pas .Réalisant qu'elle en était incapables elle mit le corps de la jeune fille dans le sac poubelle et le dirigea vers la poubelle public .

**Parallélement du coté de Finn :**

Finn ne dormait plus , ne mangeait depuis le coup de fil de sa mère , il était inquiet pour Rachel maintenant que sa mère était au courant de leur relation et il savait bien que étant malade sa mère pouvait d'un moment a l'autre blesser vérité Finn n'était pas au courant que Rachel était enceinte et Burt également ne le savait plus il avait remarquer le comportement étrange de sa mère après qu'il lui as dit qu'il aimait Rachel et qu'il contait l'épouser.

Et quand il apprend de Burt que Rachel avait disparu et qu 'elle s 'était enfui de la maison et qu'elle n'était ni chez ses parents ni nulle part et que la police ne l'avait pas retrouvé , il supplia Burt de le ramener a New York car il ne pouvait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille .

Pendant le trajet du retour Finn était triste il n'arrêtais pas de penser a Rachel et Burt qu'il le regardait de plus en plus préoccupé par l'expression triste et déprimé de finn .

Burt : Tu tient tellement a elle? Lui dit il

Finn : oui ,j'ai peur pour elle

Burt : je me trompe ou tu ressent quelque chose pour elle ?

Finn : oui , …..en faite on sort en quelque sorte ensemble lui avoua t il

Burt : Écoute moi j'ai aucun problème avec sa Rachel je l'aime c'est une fille super et toi mais tu pense pas que ta mère aura un problème , elle est au courant ?

Finn : au début non , bien sur parce que c'était en cachette , mais l'autre jour j'ai reçut un appel de ma mère qui me demande si j'avais une relation avec elle et je lui ait avoué mais après elle était bizarre avec moi au téléphone lui dit il Attend …...tu croit pas qu'elle lui ait fait quelque chose tu sais avec sa maladie ? Elle était comment c'est dernier jours , tout était normale ? Son état n'a pas empiré ajouta t 'il

Burt : Puisque tu en parle , elle était très bizarre avec moi ces derniers temps elle pleurait tout le temps et quand je lui demandait si elle allait bien elle me disait que tu lui manquer , attends lui dit il en venant de réaliser quelque chose tu n'as pas ,..avec Rachel?lui demanda t' il

Finn : euh...oui dit il en devenant tout rouge

Burt lui jeta un rapide regard noir

Burt : Peut être qu'elle est tombée enceinte et que honteuse elle s'est enfui lui dit il

Finn Je croit pas Rachel ne m'aurait jamais fait sa elle sait que je l'aime plus que tout au monde lui dit il, Tu savais que c'est une fille super intelligente malgré se que tout le monde pense elle a même eu son bac ajouta il en essayant de retenir ses larmes

Burt ayant remarqué que le jeune homme voulait pleurer le rassura :

Burt inquiété pas on va la retrouver

Puis le reste du voyage se passa é devant la villa vers minuit , ils remarquèrent de la lumière a l'intérieur de la villa .

Finn se dépêcha de descendre de la voiture suivit de Burt , il ouvrirent la porte d'entrée et la ils virent Carole en train de tirer un sac poubelle , ils étaient la choqués la bouche ouverte

Finn:Maman ! cria t 'il

sa mère les remarquant était toute confuse , et se mit a parler :

Carole : ah vous êtes la , Rachel est morte oui oui bébé aussi , partit police

ah ha ha ha ha ha ha on va partir j 'attend mon fils après partir tout

ensemble se mit elle a divaguer avant d'éclater en sanglots en lâchant le sac

Finn et Burt étaient choqués jamais ils n'avaient vu Carole aussi n'avait plus sa tête et se mit a parler et à raconter le crime qu'elle venait de commettre sans s'en rendre compte et avoir l'esprit clair.

Finn eut peur quand elle parla de Rachel et ouvrit le sac qu'elle traînait et il vit Rachel les yeux fermés inconsciente et qui ne respirait plus et taché de sang .Rapidement ils appelèrent l'ambulance qui amena Rachel.

Tandis que Carole fut conduit a l'hôpital Psychiatrique .

**5 ans plus tard : **

Rachel fut sauvé d'extrémiste après avoir passé 1 ans dans le coma. Maintenant elle était heureuse avec Finn , elle a ouvert un studio de danse a New York près de Brodway. Quand a Finn il a finalement repris

l'entreprise de Burt après avoir était a Londres avec Rachel pendant les vacances.

Quand a Burt il a pris sa retraite et s'occupe de Carole qui était toujours a l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Aujourd'hui Rachel ,étant devenue la nouvelle Madame Hudson , était nerveuse car après 5 ans , elle n'avait jamais oublié a douleur et ce que Carole lui avait fait subir ,c'était gravé dans sa mémoire et elle ne l'oubliera jamais .Mais la principale raison de sa nervosité ,c'était qu' aujourd'hui Carole allait enfin sortir et revenir chez elle .

Malgré le fait que Finn l'ai rassuré comme quoi sa mère avait changer , elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse.

Burt alla la chercher et quand elle entra dans le salon, elle était silencieuse tout le monde était dans le salon a part Rachel qui était caché derrière Finn , qui était content de revoir sa mère en bonne santé .Mais Carole eut un moment d'absence et en remarquant Rachel , elle s 'avança rapidement vers elle et la serra très très fort dans ses bras , les larmes aux yeux en l'embrasant .

Rachel fit un bond en arrière en voyant que Carole s'avança vers elle ,puis elle se sentit soulagé quand celle ci la prit dans ses bras , Finn avait raison sa mère avait vraiment changer et eut les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était ému du geste de sa belle-mère qui l'acceptait ainsi que son amour pour Finn.

Finn était content de voir sa mère accueillir Rachel comme ça , la femme de sa vie .

Rachel était aux anges , elle était marié avec Finn l'homme de sa vie , elle habitait a Manhattan dans l'Upper EAST SIDE et Carole l'avait accepté et elle avait réalisé son rêve en ouvrant une école de danse ou elle donne des cours et sa famille avait une vie descente maintenant .Mais plus que sa elle avait eut 2 enfant avec Finn : un garçon:Christopher Noah Hudson et une fille : AVA Carole Hudson.

Cinq ans plus tout elle n'avait jamais espère tout sa et ne voulait qu'obtenir son bac et tout cela c'était grâce a Finn qu'elle aimera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie .

FIN


End file.
